


Green Eyes

by skidmo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidmo/pseuds/skidmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s eyes are green. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

Dean’s eyes are green. Mostly.

It’s one of the things Castiel loves about him: the greenness of his eyes. Like all other green eyes should be compared to Dean’s. The Platonic Ideal of Green Eyes.

Once, when Dean was sleeping in the back of the Impala, and Castiel sat in the passenger seat as Sam drove through the night on a deserted Midwest highway, a song came up on Sam’s iPod (Castiel was charged with never telling Dean that Sam plugged his iPod into the Impala’s stereo while Dean was asleep). Castiel wanted to play it for Dean when he woke, but Sam said Coldplay wasn’t really Dean’s style.

Still, Castiel finds himself humming it sometimes when he sees Dean, and Dean smiles fondly at him.

Dean’s eyes are not _always_ green, of course. Sometimes, when Dean wears a particular shirt, his eyes look grey instead. Or when he’s angry, they muddle into something almost brown.

But right now, Dean isn’t wearing that shirt, and he isn’t angry.

What he is, is naked and sweaty, his fingers tangled in Castiel’s hair, his head thudding back against the wall as Castiel takes Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean mutters encouragement, telling Castiel how good it feels, how incredible his mouth is, how good Castiel looks down on his knees like that.

Castiel’s fingers curl around Dean’s hips, and he looks up at Dean through his lashes just to see Dean’s eyes, his pupils blown wide, almost obliterating the green.

And Castiel moans quietly at having those green eyes trained on him, and Dean breathes out Castiel’s name as he comes.

 

 _fin_


End file.
